A New Warrior
by MajorGeneralness
Summary: While Cosmos, the goddess of harmony is battleing Chaos, the god of discord a New supposible warrior gets transported there by an unknown deity. Will the unknown warrior fight for Harmony or Discord? Will the unknown deity reveal it's self?


(A/N): Hiya peoples that are reading this i hope any, this is another RANDOM Fan-fiction that i hope you will like. If you readers have any request on what i should write then inbox me'ah or what ever. So on to the Fan-Fic please Review because I really really REALLY need atleast 1 Review! Plus I also have an OC in this story.

(Rating): T

(Title): A New Warrior

(Catagory): Dissidia Final Fantasy

(Summary): While Cosmos, the goddess of harmony is battleing Chaos, the god of discord a New supposible warrior gets transported there by an unknown deity. Will the unknown warrior fight for Harmony or Discord? Will the unknown deity reveal it's self?

(Genre): Adventure/Humor

At The Emperal Produx...

The unknown warrior layed there unconsiounsly for an uknown amount of time but then a sudden flash of bright light woke the unknown warrior. "AWAKEN WARRIOR!," the large beast said with a fersome voice. The unknown warrior started to rise to her feet "Who exactly are you," She said curiously to the Beast. "I am the Great and Mighty, Shinryu!," The beast said with confedence in it's voice. "Well I don't see what is soo Great and Mighty about you Shinryu?," The unknown warrior said without fear.

"YOU DARE TALK BACK TO THE 1 THAT SUMMOND YOU!," Shinryu said with anger in its voice "Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't summon me!," She said while trying to match the tone in his voice. "Why did you exactly summon me here for, Shinryu?,"  
She stated. "Because you must take part in a War," He said with angust in his deep voice.  
"That depends, what exactly is this war about?," she said "Well it is a battle againt Harmony,  
and Discord.," Shinryu said "Harmony and Discord eh?," She said curiously

"Yes they are battleing against each other for the ruler of this world," Shinryu said with amusement in his deep dark voice. "Well first off i don't have a weapon or even a suitable outfit to maintain my health," She said wondering about much other stuff. "No need i will pervide for that," He said bluntly. "Okay then what about what side to fight for?," She said with a questionablely look. "You will be on the side of Harmony for a while but then I will take over once you done what needes," Shinryu said.

"It doesn't sound too bad. Fine i shall do it!, Now give me my equipment!" She said with a confedeint voice. "Alright but first what is your name Warrior," Shinryu said curiosity in his voice "My name?My name is Serine, Serine Omaria," She said. "Well then Serine, you will be of great service" Shinryu said "Whatever cut the crap let me in the Action," Serine said anxiously.

"Alright then," he said. With a flash Serine got transformed from her former look to a warrior set for war. Serine had her normal hair that was Black on top and Purple underneath. And her armory, 1 of her arms was covered with the metal of her armory with the designs of a carved Phoenix on it. And on her other arm had her shoulder cover with the metal as well with the design of a full Phoenix with a black cape behind her to. And she had a regular black shirt that covered the front with a silver Phoenix on she had a skirt likeness over her black tights like the warrior of light and had had armoryshoes like the warrior of light as well but the difference's between them was the color which was silver and black. And last but not least her sword, the handle of it was engraved with the Phoenix which it's wings was spread out that had the blade in the middle of it. The blade length was as long as Cloud's sword and as wide as the Warrior of Light's sword.

"Now can i go and finish this Damn War!," Serine said bluntly "Yes now go and march toward's the Order's Sanctuary, and become apart of the Warrior's of Harmony," Shinryu said with that he vanished and left her on a journey that would repeat for many cycles if she did not finish her mission.

AT THE ORDER'S SANCTUARY...

"So this is the Order's Sanctuary?," Serine said while looking around "Well that must be 1 of the Harmony Warrior's I've heard much about but he looks different?," Serine then walked alittle bit farther to him and then notice another figure that was sitting on the marble bench "Hmmm, well that must be the Goddess of Harmony I have also heard much about,"

"You there who are you!," He said sternly but that also made her alittle bit startled Serine also began to hesitate for a moment but then relised why she was there "I am the Warrior called Serine!, Who are you?," Serine asked bluntly. "I am the Warrior of Light!," He said while getting his sword unsheathed "I am not here to fight a Warrior with no name!" Serine said with her hand on the handle of her sword that was straped to her back. "Do not underestamate me Warrior!" He shouted "I am not a Warrior of Chaos Warrior of light!,"  
Serine yelled.

"Is what she say's true Cosmos?," The Warrior of light asked more gentally towards her than Serine (A/N: the symbol "~" is for what they are saying in there head) ~What the hell is going on here~ Serine said in her head "What she say's is true warrior of light," Cosmos said to him but then Serine's eye's widdend at what Cosmos just said ~She knows about what side your on~ Serine thought "Well of course i do Serine," Cosmos said "You can read what i think?"  
Serine said surprisingly "Of course it's 1 of my perks," Cosmos said with a faint smile

"So you must be the Warrior we heard so much about from Chaos's Minons?," The Warrior of light said with a glare "I guess so but I came to be a Warrior of Harmony not a Warrior of Distruction," Serine said with her hand over her heart "You are just like the Warrior standing before me," Cosmos said with another faint smile "Is that a bad thing?," Serine said with a confused tone

"Well not exactlly unless your on Chaos's side," Cosmos said with a faint frown "Well you already said i wasn't a Chaos's warrior plus i wasn't summoned by him," Serine said with a sheepish tone "Well who were you summoned by because i know i didnt summon you?"  
Cosmos said "Well i cant exactly say it is against my vouls," Serine said with a small smile

"Vouls?," the warrior said "Yes vouls a pact you can call it," Serine said with a stern face "Vouls? I belive Shinryu sent you? Am i correct?," Cosmos said with a faint smile "H-How did you know that?," Serine said with a suprising face "He is the only 1 that makes you have a Voul or "Pact", as you call it," Cosmos said normally

"Yep he is the 1 who sent me," Serine said while looking around "Well now what i came here to ask of you," Serine said while standing up straight "I would like to know if i can be appart of your Warrior's of Harmony," Serine said while bowing like a person at the end of there concert.  
"Cosmos, think about this first you dont know what she is about," The Warrior said with a stern look on his face. "Well we do need new recruits, Absoulutly," Cosmos said with delight.

"What just like that," The warrior said supriseingly "Well that means she has good choice's Warrior of Light," Serine said cockingly."Dont get so cocky!," the Warrior said with his sword drawn. "Oh thats how you wanna do things, hm you'll lose for sure!," Serine said with her hand on her hip and her sword in the other.

(A/N): Well there will be more chapters as well and I hope you like my OC that is very cocky and clever i guess. Please Please REVIEWWWWWWWW! Okay but thanks for reading but also sorry for Misspell's. 


End file.
